New York City
| continuity = | image = | aliases = New York; NYC | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New York | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Alley, The; Bronx; Brooklyn; East River; Empire State Building; Harlem; Lower East Side; Manhattan; Queens; Staten Island | 1st = }} Points of Interest Boroughs New York City is divided into five boroughs, often referred to as the Five Points. They are: * The Bronx * Brooklyn * Manhattan * Queens * Staten Island Landmarks * Brooklyn Bridge * Empire State Building * George Washington Bridge * Statue of Liberty * United Nations building Locales * Alley, The * Metro General Hospital * Night Nurse's clinic Films that take place in * Amazing Spider-Man, The * Avengers, The * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Daredevil (2003) * Deadly Mantis, The * Death Race 2000 * Doc Savage: The Man of Bronze * Eve of Destruction * Ex Machina * Fantastic Four (2015) * Fifth Element, The * Freejack * Godzilla: Final Wars * Incredible Hulk * King Kong (2005) * Son of Kong * Spider-Man * Spider-Man 2 * Spider-Man 3 * Strange Invaders * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze * Trial of the Incredible Hulk, The * War of the Worlds (2005) Film shorts that take place in * Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter * Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 TV shows that take place in * Agent Carter * Daredevil (2015) * Harsh Realm * Iron Fist * Life on Mars (U.S.) * Luke Cage * V Comics that take place in * Alias Vol 1 * Amazing Fantasy Vol 1 * Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 2 * Luke Cage, Hero for Hire Vol 1 * Fantastic Four Vol 1 * Fantastic Four Vol 2 * Fantastic Four Vol 3 * New Teen Titans Vol 1 * New Teen Titans Vol 2 Characters from People }} * Basil Rathbone * Cedric Hardwicke * Edward Kemmer * Farrell Pelly * Ivan F. Simpson * Jack Weston * Joan Alexander * John Hughes * Jud Taylor * Miriam Hopkins * Paul Bartel * Raymond Bramley Notes * In Marvel Comics continuity, New York City still exists some 1,000 years into the future, but is renamed "The Big Apple". This is the future timeline of Nathaniel Summers before he traveled back to the modern timeline. This is considered an alternate timeline and is not the established future timeline of the Marvel Universe. See also * New York City/MU Appearances External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Armageddon (1998)/Miscellaneous Category:Avengers (2012)/Locations Category:Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)/Miscellaneous Category:Eve of Destruction (1991) Category:Evil Ernie/Locations Category:Iron Man: Extremis/Locations Category:Tomorrow People (2013)/Miscellaneous Category:X-Men: Mutant Massacre/Miscellaneous Category:New York